Even More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Another collection of one-shots. Just cute, fluffy moments that seem improbable until you've read it. All genres(exception of poetry), most characters as I get them in my head. No one-shot will be higher than K .
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Day

Basil Grimm, youngest Grimm, was five today, on New Year's day. And proud of it.

"Red! Red!" He hurried as fast as his five-year-old legs could carry him across the kitchen to his older 'sister'.

"What, Dumplin'?" Red turned from the sink, using the name she had made especially for him.

"Does my cake say I'm five?" The small red haired boy looked anxiously up at his idol cleaning the cake decorating tools.

Red bent down to his eye level, drying her hands on a dish cloth as she did. "Of course it does, Dumplin'. It's also got 'Happy Birthday, Basil!" on it. Do you want to see?"

The five-year old nodded enthusiastically, and Red smiled as she scooped him up and carried him to the table to see her handiwork. Basil's eyes grew wide at the sight of the three layer, German's chocolate, cream cheese icing confection. "Wow."

Red nodded. "Isn't it cool?" She asked happily. "What color is it?"

Basil eyed the cake carefully. "Um... Blue and brown!" He decided.

Red shook her head. "Nope. But you were close! It's blue and yellow."

Basil clapped his hands, and kissed his adoptive sister on the cheek. "Tank you!" Red blushed and smiled at him. She was still getting used to a family who really loved her, and she had to say, Basil was her favorite adoptive sibling.

"You're welcome." She set him down. "Now, go take a nap, and let me finish cleaning this mess up."

"Okay! I love you!" The five year old todled out of the kitchen. Red watched him go, a smile on her lips as shefinished cleaning.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Five years later, Red was the coolest person, next to Puck, that Basil knew. At ten for him, sixteen(appearance-wise, anyway), she was still baking his birthday cakes, playing video games with him, and making sure his shirts were clean. She was the ultimate big-sister-best-friend-mom combo. He loved his mother and sisters, but they weren't all in one. But Red was. Which made her awesome.

"Hey, Basil." Red called up the stairs. "Your Mom needs some things for supper tomorrow for New Year's. Want to drive to the grocery store with me?"

Of course, she knew the answer to that. The words were hardly out of her mouth and he was already sliding down the banister. "Duh!" He smiled up at his ultimate combo family member. Red chuckled.

"Go get your coat, it's cold out."

See? There was the mother part of his combo.

~The Sisters Grimm~

At twenty, Basil was in love. And creeped out. And confused. All. At. The. Same. Time.

He had felt this before, minus the creeped out part. He had ad crushes, and girlfriends before. But now it was directed at... Red. Creepy. She was his big-sister-best-friend-mother ultimate combo. He was sure she saw him as her little brother. And that was confusing.

But when he asked her out on New Year's day, just seconds after the clock had signified the New Year, she had smiled brightly, lighting up his world, and said yes.

Maybe it wasn't creepy or strange. Maybe she loved him that way, too. That would be awesome.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Just seven years after his confusion(Puck had cleared it up. "Look. The Old Lady adopted me. I'm somewhat Sabrina's uncle. But is that creepy? No. At least, that's what Marshmellow says. Anyway, you two aren't related. Marshmellow likes to think of it as falling for your best friend. Got it?"), Basil was in love. And so was Red.

And it was a very big day.

A very, very big day, Basil thought, as he slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small box in his jacket pocket.

It was New Year's eve. And Basil was a man with a plan.

"Basil!" Red bounced up beside him, cheeks pink, curly hair pulling loose from it's ponytail. Basil turned and kissed her on the cheek, already fumbling. Inwardly, he sighed. He hadn't even made it to the first step and he wanted to curl up and hide.

Red smiled up at her boyfriend. Maybe this year he would propose. Maybe, in 2051, he would finally ask. A girl could dream.

"So, ready to ring in the New Year?" Red asked, slipping her small, slim hand into his sweating larger one.

Basil smiled down at her, hoping shecouldn't guess butterflies were doing the waltz in his stomach. "Again? I've only done, what, fourty three?"

"My, you don't look your age. Red giggled.

"Back at cha." Basil retorted.

Red grinned, and pulled him towards the living room. "Come on. Before Puck decides we were being "All stange and romantic"."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Ten, Nine..." Basil wiped his hands on his pants, and reached into his pocket. Before he could chicken out, he dropped to one knee in front of Red. She looked at him, and her eyes got wide, her hands already flying to cover her mouth.

Basil grinned. This was almost a sure sign that she would say yes. It usually did when he offered her a boquet of flowers and a huge box of chocolate on Valentines day, any way. Swallowing, very concious of the fact that his entire family was watching, that Daphne was almost eating her hand, and that Sabrina had just elbowed Puck to get him to look up from his soda pop, Basil whispered "Will you marry me?"

Red's very enthusiastic kiss, just as the clock hit 12, was all the answer he needed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

One year later exactly, to the second, Basil and Red kissed, her arms winding around his neck, his around her waist. Basil ignored the roses tickling his head, she ignored the tie pressing into her. After all, they had just said they'd spent forever together, in front of a priest, their family, and God.

New Year's, Basil decided, pulling back from his wife and turning to his family, was the best time of year.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, everyone! If you've been following, eaing, reviewing, and just generally not ignoring my story, 'College Life for a Human and a Fairy'(I have got to find a better title!), you will know that this has been coming. You will also realize that I hit witers bock with my continuing story.

But anyway, how do you like this? I just realized a few days ago while working on this, that 'Random Things in the lives of the Grimms' began with Puck and Sabrina. "More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms' began with Daphne and Pinnochino. And finally, "Even More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms" began with Basil and Red. Cool, right?

In this story, I will NOT be accepting requests. I'm sorry, but the idea is for me to come up with an idea, and to, by writing it, refind my creativity for 'College Life for a Human and a Fairy'.

Review if you liked this, and review if you didn't like it!


	2. Let's try something different

Something New

Dragons

The first time she sees How to Train your Dragon, Sabrina can't help but identify with Astrid. She was fierce, loyal, brave, and could pack a punch. Sabrina has found a new favorite movie.

Love

Daphne often wondered what love was. Was it just a warm feeling? Was it happiness? Daphne didn't know. So she started dating, hoping with each new boyfriend that she had found love. It wasn't until she kissed Pinnochino at the family reunion that she knew. She decides she loves love.

Fear

Puck doesn't know what this feeling is as he watches Sabrina take on Mirror. His heart's pounding in his throat, his stomach is a ball of knots, and he feels cold and hot at the same time. He's heard Sabrina describe this, but the Trickster King does not feel 'fear'. Especially not for a certain blonde Grimm.

Red

Relda loves the color red. It's so cheerful and happy, perfect all seasons, looks nice in any room. So when a red haired American(he introduces himself as Basil Grimm) asks her if she's alright after she trips and falls, how can she turn down his offer to get her a glass of punch?

Pain

Jake misses Briar so much it hurts, even years later. But when Veronica introduces him to Charming and Snow's daughter, Angel, he can't help but notice the pain eases as she smiles at him.

Ghosts

Puck decides that its a great idea to tell Alison and Emma a ghost story on Halloween night, while they're already hyped up on sugar and it's close to bedtime. Sabrina comes home from work to find her husband hanging upside down from the living room ceiling, a sheet over his head. When he explains that he was just kidding with the girls, and decided to make his own costume and scare them, Sabrina is tempted to leave him hang. But she doesn't because someone has to explain to the girls that their dad is a liar, and it won't be her.

Books

Basil jr. can't understand why they have so many books. How many versions of Cinderella did one mystery solving family need? Daphne tells him that they are the only mystery solving family in the world, so they need all the stories, and thus all the books. Basil still doesn't understand why they have so many Disney version fairy tale books, all with Daphne's name on them.

Blood

Snow always hated that her mother had chosen her name based on some red on white. Sure, it was beautiful, but there was nothing more to it. Now that she sees Billy's blood spreading over the snow after a awful battle, she understands. Blood on snow is terrifying, even as the beauty spreads, tainting the white as she calls billy's name and his eyelids flutter shut.

Fan-fiction

Sabrina doesn't understand all this mumbo-jumbo on this site. A character named Sabrina and a fairy named Puck? And their adventures are the same and differ immensely from their own? And why are they kissing and acting goo-goo over each other? And, oh gosh. Like that was ever going to happen. Sabrina shuts her laptop. These people are nuts. Even if she does secretly like Puck, she would never faint in his arms.

Memory

Red doesn't understand, even as people press around her, telling her who they are, and that they're her family. She never knew any Daphne or Puck. But when she sees the little red haired boy clutching a crayoned drawing with 'Get wells oon' written across the top, she thins that maybe, just maybe, she remembers him.

Disney

Daphne loves Disney movies. She dances around the house singing 'When will my Life Begin', 'Paint with all the Colors of the Wind', and 'For the First Time in Forever'. She ignores Puck telling her she can't sing, she watches the movies over and over. It's not until Charming drops off some paperwork for for Granny and sees himself in Cinderella that Granny forces Daphne to calm it down a little. Puck is still laughing at Charming's expression.

Safe

Henry wants his baby and his wife somewhere safe. His dad was just killed, and when Relda looks up at him when he tells her he and Veronica are moving, he has to remind himself that it's to keep his baby and wife safe.

Wood

Pinocchio loves wood. He loves it to the point that Daphne buys him it for every gift giving occasion. He doesn't tell her that part of the reason that he loves it is because she gave it to him. Or that he's making the furniture for the house they'll have when they're married out of the wood she gave him.

Hobby

Veronica has a hobby no one else knows about, not even Henry. But he'd blow his top if he knew what she was doing, Veronica decides, snapping another photo of Puck and Sabrina curled up on the couch, asleep as the TV lights up the room. Besides, they'll love the photo album she's putting together out of her photos for their wedding.

Cockroach

"I'm ready." Alison calls to her father, who's sitting across the room, a small box in his lap. He nods, and throws the box tothe floor. The lid comes off, and Alison shrieks as the cockroach scuttles towards her. She hates bugs. Dad said that they were dumb, and she needed to 'Grimm up'. But as the insect crawls towards her faster than anything so small should be able to, all she can think is that she hates cockroaches. She stomps on it, and Puck oubles over laughing as she squeaks at the sound. Alison decides she also hates her dad.

Hair

Rapunzel loves hair. She loves the texture, feel and length. So when Sabrina tells her she wants a bob cut(And Sabrina has the second prettiest hair Rapunzel has ever seen. It's almost a sin to trim it), Rapunzel wants to know why. Sabrina tells her she's tired of the same old style, and all she wants is to look different. Rapunzel wonders if this has something to do with the bits of basketball rubber glued in it.

Cats

Mr. Canis knows Relda loves cats. He also knows that she's afraid he doesn't, and will never get one so long as he's living with her. So for her sixty-fifth birthday, he gets her a pretty tabby cat. She loves it, and he has to admit that it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. Relda knows he's buying her new cat the best feed he can find. She thinks he likes Tabitha as much as she does.

Cooking

Sabrina can cook. No one knows it, but she is pretty good. One night, when she can't sleep, she heads down stairs and starts an omelet. Puck smells it, and soon Sabrina finds herself cooking one for him. She decides she doesn't mind cooking for the fairy as soon as he bites into it and moans in bliss at the taste.

Cookies

No matter how many cookies Red makes, they never seem to last a week. It annoys her, and she tries bigger and bigger batches. One day, after making two hundred of them, she catches the cookie monster. Who would have guessed Henry was such a fan of chocolate? She thinks, hands on her hips as she tries not to laugh at Henry's expression as a cookie crumb falls off his lip and he swallows, preparing for the lecture he's sure to get.

Gold

Every year, at Christmas, Sabrina unwraps Puck's gift to find something she really likes, and a little piece gold. Every year, he tells her to put it in a safe place. One year, he asks for all of the gold back. Sabrina doesn't understand, but she gives him the gold anyway. Christmas morning, he hands her a small box and tells her to open it. When she does, she sees a engagement ring, made out of the gold he had been giving her for years.

"Wow. You really know how to stretch out a proposal." Sabrina smiles. "I guess I'll marry you."

Travel

Basil has only known Relda for two hours, and he already knows a lot about her. She likes red punch, but not blue. She likes strange foods, and she loves the color red. Best of all, she wants to travel the world, and she says she likes him. Basil thinks he in love.

Skinny

Emma is skinny. Sabrina knows this. Her teenage daughter isn't slim, thin or any flattering adjective. She's skinny. Sabrina doesn't know why until her daughter collapses after trying to eat supper. Sabrina recognizes anorexia. The doctor says she might die. Puck says she won't. Puck remembers Sabrina being skinny. And now she was fine. So his daughter would be too. Emma just needed some of Granny's food. Emma gets better.

Names

Daphne really wants to name the twins Jack and Hack. Pinocchio doesn't. He wants to name them William and Ustace. Red asks why they don't just name one William and one Jack. Thankfully, the new parents like that idea. Red sighs in relief. She didn't think either one of the babies would have like being called Hack or Ustace.

Seven

Mordred is careful with numbers. Ever since Mr. Seven died, leaving his mother as a widow, the number seven was tricky. He never played level seven in his video games in front of her, never let seven people in the house at once, never left lists with seven things on them lying around. He knew his mother knew what he was doing, but he still did it. It was the only way he could protect her now.

Nail polish

"Oh... Eew." Puck gagged at the smell.

Sabrina blinked at him, drawing the small brush over her index finger nail. Puck gagged again, even as he watched the color spread out behind the brush. Sabrina snapped.

"For Pete's sake, if you don't like the smell, get out of here!"

"But it's cool. Paint that chips of of nails, and yet you still spend so much time coloring them." Puck stared, pinching his nose.

"Out!"

Slippers

Sullivan loved slippers. He really loved slippers. And he liked that Puck kept bringing new ones to him. He just couldn't figure out why they were blue with 'Sabrina' written across them. Or why he had to give them back. Did the Grimm girl really like the smell of chimp that much?

Pancakes

Henry can't cook much, but he can make pancakes. He loves pancakes. Unfortunately, so does everyone else. Henry often finds himself standing in front of the stove for hours, flipping pancakes for his huge family. The only thing that keeps him going is the fact that he knows no one else can make as good of pancakes as he can. It's nice to havee a trophey, even if it was only pancakes.

Crayons

Basil jr loves crayons. He likes the waxiness, the color, the smell. He loves that his first art lesson was in crayons, that he gets crayons every birthday, Christmas and Easter. He loves that is family, even Mr. Canis, finds time to color with him. But best of all about crayons was Puck couldn't draw on him with them. Basil had learned his lesson with markers.

Singing

Snow loves to sing. Charming loves to sing. They figure their kids love to hear them sing. It's not until Angel says "My ears hurt." and James and Matthew complain that she's right that they learn how wrong they were. They still sing, just not when the kids are around.

Movie Night

The Grimms like movie night. They limit themselves to Dream-works and Illumination Entertainment. They know better than to watch Disney. Being an Everafter puts a spin on your perspective.

Hop

Puck growls at Sabrina, but it does nothing to stop her laughter.

"You mean," She chokes out, "that Daphne made a mistake and you're stuck as-" Sabrina is laughing too hard to go on.

Puck hops up to her and glares. Well, glares as much as he can.

"You're stuck as a rabbit!" Sabrina wheezes out.

Bunny Puck gives up. Sabrina will never stop laughing. Stupid potion that looks like kool-aid.

War

Sabrina knows there's a war going on around her. She knows that she's no longer a part of it.

"No, no, no, no!" Beside her, Puck howls, telling her to stay with him, not to go. Please.

Sabrina's vision dims. "Fight." She whispers, hoping he can hear her over the sword clashing and screaming.

Tears roll down Puck's face as her grip on his hand slackens, her eyes going blank. Slowly he stands, picking up her sword as the Scarlet Hand rushes at them. Sabrina died. She died. But he'd catch up with her soon. And he'd bring some of these monsters with him.

Joy

That's what Red wants to name the first baby. Basil says it will be a boy, and his name should be Jonathan. Red agrees that if the baby is a boy, they'll name him Jonathan, but if it's a girl, the name is definitely Joy. Basil shakes her hand on it. Six months later, the new mother and father are putting Joy, Jonathan and Josh in their cribs.

Becoming

"You will never be king." Oberon glared down at his son.

"But, Dad-" The small boy's lip trembled.

"Never!" Oberon shouted. Puck fled room the room.

3, 425 years later, Sabrina stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "Have a semi-nice day, Stinky."

"Back at cha." Puck grinned. "First day as king of Faerie." He mused.

"And we're all so surprised you made it." Sabrina teased.

"Aren't we all." Puck thought of his father. Stupid man. Now who was never going to be king?

Gold

Strangely enough, Goldilocks hates the color gold. Most people were surprised to hear it. After all, 'Gold'-ilocks. But she thinks it looks strange on her, and she hates it. But Alan gets it. He says he guessed it when they met in Rome. And when he proposes, he offers her a silver ring. She is sure, for the first time in her life, that she's made the right decision when she smiles and says yes.

Angel

Pinocchino has never been the cheesy kind. He's always been the realastic one, the one to roll his eye when a couple makes eye contact for the first time in a movie. But he can't stop himself when he catches his breath when he sees Daphne walk down the aisle, dressed in white for their wedding. A ordinary term, like beautiful or divine won't work. He decides that Angel, on the other hand, works beautifully.

Soap

Red loves soap. Loves it. She loves how it makes bubbles and smells good, how it comes in bars or bottles. And she buys it all the time. One birthday (her 543), the first one she's had with the Grimms, Sabrina hands her a gift certificate for Bath and Body Works. Red remembers every time she uses the Cranberry Twinkle that this is Sabrina's sign, in soap, that she has forgiven her. As if the fact that she calls her her sister isn't enough.

Soap

Elvis, unlike Red, hates soap. Bath day is a nightmare fo the Great Dane. It takes Henry, Puck and Jake to hold him down while Sabrina, Daphne and Red work as fast as they can to get the fiendish white stuff that smells like lavender all over him. But every once in a while, Puck is off sulking, or Jake is busy, or Henry is tired. Then he behaves like an angel for Basil alone to wash him.

Basil

Basil likes his name. It's spicy in more than one sense, it slides off his tongue, and it's fun to say. Add that to the fact that no one else has a name like that, and it is the best name ever. Ganny tells him about Grampy, and suddenly, Basil treasures his name even more. He likes that he reminds his granny of his Grampy, especially when he hears about all the cool stuff Grampy used to do.

Classical

Puck likes classical music. Beethoven, Mozart, Handel. They are all pucktastic(he likes that Marshmellow used a word to call something awesome). Sabrina doesn't know. Sabrina will never know, Puck vowed. But now, flipping through his collection, giggling, Sabrina sits on his bedroom floor. Puck is mortified.

~The Sisers Grimm~

Hi! Yep, I already updated College Life for a Human and a Fairy, but I had this chapter almost ready to go, so I figured, why not?

Review Replies!

Cynthia Darling: I'mm glad you alrady like it! What do you think of this chapter?

PUCKABRINALOVER: Maybe. A one-shot about ceral? Is that a request, or some hope of inspiration?

And, to every one who commented on how they now like BasilXRed, I'm glad I got you too. I love this couple. And I'm just too lazy to reply to all your reviews. I'm an awful author.

If you liked this chapter, look for Curlscat's the Little Things (That Make Life Special). She was my inspiration for this!

'Til next chapter!

-The Irish Lass


	3. Emma

Emma

Emma had no doubt about it, she was her daddy's girl. She knew it, and so did Allison and all of her cousins. Sabrina knew it too.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when Emma tore into the house one day, shot past her grinning father and engulfed her tiny mother in a hug. Sobs racked her body, and tears rolled down her cheeks onto her mother's t-shirt clad-shoulder.

Sabrina glanced worriedly at Puck, who was no longer grinning, before reaching her hands up to stroke her daughter's back and long dark hair.

"Shh, shh." She whispered, rubbing comforting circles in patterns on Emma's shirt. Puck stared at the two of them. Sabrina gestured for him to leave, pointing at the back door. Puck left gladly, sneaking a worried glance over his shoulder at Emma, who was still bawling.

Once Puck had left, Emma cried a little longer, before finally hiccupping to a stop. She raised her head off of her mother's shoulder and sagged into a near-by kitchen chair, still sniffling, and tried to rub her cheeks dry on her shirt. Sabrina pulled a few tissues from their box on the counter and handed them to her, before sitting opposite to her and taking one of her hands.

"Feel better?" She asked, squeezing the small limp hand slightly. Emma nodded wordlessly, scrubbing the tears and goo from her face. "What was that all about?" Sabrina asked cautiously, getting ready for another tear explosion.

Emma hiccupped. "I'm fat."

Sabrina blinked wordlessly at her daughter. Emma thought she was fat? _Emma? _Emma never cared what other people thought, not even now that she had decided to grow into a teenager. "Who told you that, honey?" She asked, already making plans to murder whoever had insulted her daughter and made themselves a huge bulls-eye target for her.

Emma sniffed, wet still shining in her eyes. "Daniel Mason."

Sabrina stiffened at the name. Daniel Mason was still a kid, and apparently still breaking hearts? She had dated Daniel Mason until he had cheated on her. Then she had changed colleges at the last minute, defeated an Everafter uprising and gotten married. So it had all turned out for the best, but still… That boy was in for a world of pain.

"Really, honey?" Sabrina frowned slightly at Emma. "You believed him? I'll have you know, I knew that piece of scum," Emma's eyes widened at her mother's insult, "and I can tell you that he is a liar and his good opinion is not worth having."

Emma snorted wetly. "Mom, he's, like, the most popular guy at school. If he says I'm fat, then the whole school will say I'm fat, and I'll end up eating my lunch in the girls' bathroom."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought?" Sabrina smiled drily at Emma, although she was devising a thousand different ways to kill that weenie.

"I don't, but I don't want to commit social suicide!" Emma protested. "I don't want to be the weirdo sitting in the back of class with the spit balls stuck to her binder."

Sabrina nodded. "Emma, I was never good at pep talks, Billy can tell you that, but I can tell you this, bluntly and straightforward: you are a beautiful, thin and wonderful girl. Anyone who tells you differently is a pinhead, and your father will kill him."

"Dad will kill him?" Emma asked, confused.

"Well, you know, with a little help." Sabrina grinned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Daniel Mason."

A voice rang out behind Daniel as he headed for school, backpack slung over one shoulder as he trudged down the cement sidewalk. He turned, frowning. "Yeah?" He was greeted by the sight of a blonde bombshell beauty, wearing a white blouse, a neat pin striped black skirt covering her legs, feet encased in black heels.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose at the juvenile's eyes looking her over. "Daniel." She barked. "My eyes are up here."

Daniel met the fiery blue orbs with a smirk. "I know." A feral growl sounded, and Daniel spun around to face whatever had emitted the sound. A pink winged fairy glowered at him, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"This is my husband, Robin Goodfellow. I am Sabrina Grimm. And our daughter is Emma Goodfellow-Grimm. Remember any of us?" Sabrina asked, voice cold and metallic.

Daniel wracked his brain, trying to recall any Robins, Sabrinas, or Emmas. It came to him. "Sabrina Grimm? You mean, you're my old girlfriend?" He hadn't recognized her. Adulthood had changed her, and yet not at all. She was still the same fierce and scary girl he had dated forty-seven years ago.

"Yes. I was. And now I'm married to a wonderful-" the fairy-man swelled up "-man, and I have two daughters. One of whom you insulted yesterday. In front of everyone. You don't change, do you?" Sabrina mused, eyes cold and hot at the same time, unforgiving and harsh.

"Emma? That kid is your daughter?" A growl crept through Puck's teeth again.

"Yes." Sabrina retorted curtly. "And you need to apologize to her publically, or else your life will become living hell. I have a literal army of family friends, all dedicated to health and happiness of my family, who would be happy to help me kill you. That is, if my husband and I don't get to you first." Sabrina grinned, exposing all of her teeth. "Understand?"

Daniel gulped, and nodded.

"Good. And I'll be watching you." Sabrina frowned one last time at the delinquent before turning to the fairy, who was still glaring at Daniel. "Stinkface, would you mind flying me to the office? I'm running behind."

"Sure." Puck nodded. "And," he scowled at Daniel one more time, "if you touch my family ever again, you will wish you were never born." He darted to his wife, and soon, they were gone, leaving only a very scary chill running down Daniel's back. Suffice to say, after his very public apology, Daniel never looked at another Grimm the wrong way again. It was bad for his health.

~The Sisters Grimm~

So the break-down was a little over rated, I admit. But I haven't done a one-shot on Emma yet, so I did this. And if anyone is wondering, Daniel is in 'The College Experience' as Sabrina's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her.

Onto review answers!

Cynthia Darling: Well, I'm glad you like these so much since this was the only thing I updated today. I kind of liked the last chapter too. I think that my drabbles got better as I went and practiced.

I have no luck: I might try the last chapter's format again. But this is a one-shot series, so that style will be used once every three chapters or so only.

PUCKABRINALOVER: Yeah, I know. You look back on stuff you did earlier in life some times and think 'Wha?!' I actually started on a diary for Puck a few years ago, before I joined the site, and let me just say, that was some of the worst writing I have ever done.

SlayGal27: It was supposed to be random. Look at the title of the one-shot series.

Bookingbookworm: I actually never want to do another Puckabrina wedding. I did one once, but I didn't write out the emotional stress enough, and I still don't have the skill to do it. But I could do a Puckabrina date, if you'd like.

IceQueenandFireQueen: This is only my 'I'm-bored-of-The-College-Expirience' Sisters Grimm fanfiction that I use when a good idea pops into my head, or to keep rabid fangirls off me while I take a break from afore-mentioned fanfic. So updates are sporadic and cannot be relied on.

Okay, so that's all for today, folks!

'Til next time!

-The Irish Lass


	4. Pizza

Pizza

Sabrina dumped her purse on the kitchen table, and plopped her briefcase next to it. She sighed and pulled off her high heels, one at a time, before dropping them next to the door.

Sabrina pulled bobby pins out of her hair and let the shining golden mass fall down to her mid back. She smiled. It was good to be home.

Humming slightly, she dropped her handful of hair supplies next to her purse. Puck would be home soon. She needed to start supper.

Sabrina skipped to the fridge and wretched open the door. "What the?" She blinked at the contents. Unbelievingly, she picked up the first thing her eyes had greeted: pop tarts. Sabrina frowned and dropped the box of breakfast pastries onto the floor and reached back into the fridge, her hand encountered a bottle of Pepsi. She put that next to the pop tarts and reached back into the storage unit. Time after time, she reached in and took out groceries. When the fridge was completely empty, she stared at the food strewn around her.

She frowned, remembering that it had been Puck's turn to shop. And she had given him a grocery ad with items on it circled. They had been worth gas points. Puck must have bought everything he thought he could fit into the trunk of the car and nothing else.

But the mystery solving wasn't going to fix her problem. There were no vegetables, no meat, no fish, but there was a couple pounds of cheese. She looked again, assessing the small mountain in front of her. There was spaghetti sauce, and mushrooms, and, hey, there was pepperoni! He did get meat after all.

Sabrina thought for a moment. It was too late to make pizza dough, she knew that much, but what about biscuit dough? That wouldn't take very long. Thankfully, Puck had also bought milk (Probably for his sugar bombs he liked for breakfast), and butter (because it had been one of the things she had circled). She knew she had flour and baking powder, and really, who didn't have salt?

Sabrina shrugged and gathered up everything she didn't need. If Puck complained… Well, it was his fault they weren't having the casserole that she had wanted.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Puck shuffled in through the door. It had been a long, hard, boring day, filled with diplomats, paperwork, and Mustardseed's inevitable lecture about his duties as king. Now all the fairy wanted was a warm meal, a movie with his wife, and sleep. Lots of sleep.

"Welcome home." Sabrina smiled at him and reached up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. Sabrina wasn't short, but now that Puck was a full grown man… Well, he wasn't either.

"Hey, Stinky." Puck half-heartedly grinned at the old insult. "How was your day?"

Sabrina crossed her arms and glared at him. "If it weren't for how incredibly fattening pop tarts and soda is, that's what would be for supper." Even now, Sabrina was careful about her body. She reasoned that if she was going to live forever she might as well be healthy. And be able to fight, which was very important.

"Oh? I got everything on the list?" Puck raised an eyebrow at the blonde in front of him as he kicked off his shoes.

"And nothing else." Sabrina sighed.

"Nope. I didn't know what you were making." Puck excused himself.

"Pizza. Well, fiddled with pizza. Biscuit for a crust, spaghetti sauce for the sauce, and thankfully we had pepperoni left from those rolls I made last week." Sabrina explained, dropping her 'I'm-mad-at-you-and-you're-in-so-much-trouble' look. Which was a good thing. It creeped Puck out sometimes.

"Smells great." Puck tried to smooth things over.

"It had better. It's your turn to pick the movie. You get that, and I'll get supper."

~The Sisters Grimm~

A half hour later, Puck is on his forth piece of pizza. "Grimm, I don't know how you did this, but you are keeping that recipe."

Sabrina nodded, nibbling her own slice. "It is good."

"And it's all because I bought twenty-two boxes of poptarts." Puck crowed.

"You did _WHAT?"_

~The Sisters Grimm~

Yes, I updated already! You may all applaud. Thank you, thank you. I know I'm amazing.

Onto your answers!

Cynthia Darling: Actually, Puck was supposed to be more or less warning Danny boy away from his entire family, not just Emma. You know the background from 'The College Experience' . Daniel made Sabrina miserable, and Puck was remembering that. He's also certain that his daughter will be harmed by this brat. So, I must not have written that clear enough. I'll go back and edit. Some day. Far away.

I have no luck: aw, my story left you with bad ideas of the name Daniel? At least in my writing? Sorry, but I am thrilled that it made such a lasting impression.

PUCKABRINALOVER: I know. This is one of the biggest problems teenage girls face, I think, mentally. It had to enter somewhere, and since I refuse to make Sabrina that way… Someone else had to take the swing. I abuse my characters.

IceQueenandFireQueen: Why not keep going to school for forty-seven years? He's an Everafter (I wrote that in there somewhere in my other story, I remember that much.), and well, why not? If he'd been going that long, he'd know all the course material. School would basically become his time-killer. Anyway, that's how I reasoned it.

If I come across as arrogant or a jerk in my Author's notes lately, I apologize. School has been getting to me (one more month, then I'll be free!) and I write my stories late at night. So I'm not in my best mood. But I apologize, and hope you don't mind too much.

'Til next time!

-The Irish Lass


	5. Odds-n-ends

Odds-n-ends

**Finally. Do you know how long I've been waiting?**

**Camera**

For her birthday, Sabrina gives Daphne a camera.

"It's useful for crime scenes." She explained, handing her sister the sleek black electronic.

Puck steals the camera and uses it to take unflattering pictures of Sabrina to save to show to their children. Somehow, along the way, his candids begin to show a pretty, happy, smiling Sabrina. Puck vows not to show the pictures to anyone.

**Tablet**

Red really wants a tablet. Laptops are too big, phones are too small. But she can hold a tablet in her hands and curl up and read with it. Somehow, Daphne finds out what her friend wants.

Christmas morning, Red unwraps all of her gifts to find tablet accessories. The last box that belongs to her(The Grimms hide Christmas gifts and see who can be the most creative. Granny usually wins) is under the stove. In it, she finds the Dell tablet she had been saving up for.

Puck says it was all his idea, but the wide grin on Daphne's face says he's wrong.

**Soup**

Veronica loves soup. Potato soup, sausage and bean soup, cheese and broccoli soup. Any kind really.

So she knows Henry is perfect when she drops in to visit him and finds him waving his hands over a smoking pot. When she douses the fire and asks him what he was doing, he stares at his feet, shuffling them, before saying, "Trying to make soup."

Veronica kisses him, then shows him how to make soup. He's great at it.

**Sword**

It's beautiful. A shining length of tempered steel, bound at the hilt with black leather cord. Sabrina runs her fingers across it, feeling the smooth expanse.

"For Pete's sake, Grimm. If you want it, I'll buy it for you." Puck rolls his eyes, glancing around at the blacksmith, who's staring at his girlfriend, amazed that he's finally sold something to someone who will appreciate it. Everafter royalty is not noted for their enthusiasm for wall decorations.

**Cherries**

Cherries are red. Basil knows that his hair is red too. He also knows that his friend doesn't like her name. It baffles him.

Red. Red is the color of leaves before it gets cold, the color of cherries and strawberries, the color of her hair. How could she not like it?

**Diary**

Emma Goodfellow does not have a diary. Grimms don't have diaries. She just writes about Little Boy Blue a lot because he helps her solves cases. But she doesn't have a diary. She has a journal that she just writes a lot of personal thoughts in.

**Windows**

The eyes are the windows to the soul. Puck remembers that saying as he pulls his wife closer to him, smiling at the smile in her eyes as they kiss in front of their wedding guests.

He remembers the saying again when her eyes go blank and glassy as he tries to stop the blood pouring out of her leg.

Luckily, Daphne gets there and fixes Sabrina before she can bleed out entirely. But Puck vows to never take the windows for granted.

**Moose**

Puck really wants a moose for the backyard.

"We'd never have to mow again!" He argues with Sabrina, who still says no. They end up getting a dog, but Puck buys himself a Beanie Baby Moose. Sabrina doesn't comment on it, just puts it on the back porch every morning and Puck takes it in every night. He's technically got his backyard moose, even if it's not what he pictured.

**Bandanna **

Allison loves bandannas. They keep her hair from flying in her face while she practices flight, and they come in cool colors. So naturally, she has about twenty-three of them.

Emma loves them almost as much as her sister. Allison only has twenty-two now.

**Proposal**

"And I really, really love you. Will you marry me?" Basil finishes, looking up at Red, his face as scarlet as humanly possible.

Red reached up to ruffle her best friend's hair. "Believe me, if you don't get the lead role in that play, that director is going to have some serious hate mail."

Both teenagers ignore the flutter inside their chests when Basil 'proposes'.

**Gone**

Sabrina can't help it. She ruins two punching bags, screams her frustration, goes to bed crying. How could he be gone? Why won't he come back?

She doesn't know that she'll see him in three years when he crashes her wedding. All she knows is that right now, he's gone.

**Purse**

Puck is deathly afraid of the Old Lady's purse. Why wouldn't he be? Who knows what the sweet and innocent looking Old Woman carries in that huge bag?

Later, he recruits Sabrina and they dig through it to find out what is in it. Seven things of Tic-Tacs, seventeen dollars in change, knitting needles, make up, a mini analyzer, two magnifying glasses, a mini microscope, a SLR camera, four bags of trail mix, a drivers license, and dozens of pictures of family and friends.

Granny laughs at their stupefied expressions as they carefully sort everything back in.

**Geometry**

Puck is surprisingly good at geometry. He understands linear angles, the tangent ratio and arcs.

Daphne is abysmal at geometry. Sabrina bribes Puck into helping her sister after Daphne begins crying over a test grade.

Daphne's grades skyrocket. Sabrina owes more cookies to Puck than either of them care to try to figure out.

**Third**

Sabrina is pregnant again. She says she knows their third child will be a boy. Puck laughs at her. How can she know without a scan?

They fight about it until Daphne arrives, a baby in each arm, a wand in her hand. She waves it, muttering some spell and grins. "Sabrina's right. It's a boy."

Sabrina laughs at Puck, but he's too busy imagining what it will be like to have someone to teach football and prank his sisters to care.

**Til Death do us part**

Puck never thought that would apply to them, honestly. They were Everafters! But as the heart monitor attached to Sabrina starts flat lining, he remembers the promise. He looks down at the box at his feet, filled with Sabrina's favorite weapons, the ones she insisted be given to Allison, Emma and Shawn. They won't mind if he borrows one, right?

Sabrina and Puck aren't parted for very long.

**Dance**

As cultured as he is, Pinocchio can't dance. He doesn't understand the whole 'one step to the left, one back, three to the right, one forwards, twirl'. So at every Grimm holiday party, he sits off to the side.

But a year after Sabrina and Puck's wedding, Daphne pulls him in, laughing at his two left feet. She teaches him the box step and how to swing dance, smiling and almost clapping in her ecstasy when he gets it right. Pinocchio decides he loves dancing.

Yeah, this chapter wasn't very long. But I felt that I should update, so here you are.

Review replies!

Cynthia Darling: This has happened to you? We've been reduced to jello and saltines, but not Sabrina's made up pizza!

I have no luck: The pop tarts were on sale. Puck felt justified.


	6. Christmas

Christmas

Pinocchio teetered on a ladder, the Christmas Angel tree topper clutched in his hand as Sabrina directed him.

"A little to the left. No, too far. There. Set her down now." She commanded, and he complied, carefully lowering the angel onto the correct branch.

"Thank you!" Basil yelled, dragging a box of lights to the tree as Pinocchio climbed down from the ladder.

Puck, on the sofa, his broken leg propped up in front of him, snorted. "I could have done better."

"No you couldn't have." Daphne shook her head, her glasses sliding down her nose. "You're just jealous." Sabrina laughed.

"Kids, come on, it's Christmas." Veronica scolded, handing Pinocchio a mug of hot cocoa, which he sipped gratefully. "Sabrina is back from college, Daphne is done with finals, I think that is something to celebrate."

"Especially the done with finals part of that arrangement." Daphne nodded. She had found high school finals, even in her cruddy little school, to be brutal.

"Basil, how did you do that?" Sabrina looked down at her little brother, who was fully wrapped in blinking, rainbow lights. He shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you out of that." Henry unwrapped the twelve year old, stringing the lights across the tree as he went. He stood back to admire the effect. "You know," He offered hopefully, "I think it's good enough. We could skip the bulbs and other things this year."

Veronica laughed and pecked her husband on the cheek. "You say that every year."

"And every year I get shouted down." Henry mourned as Daphne and Basil began to unpack the decorations.

"Sourpuss." Veronica laughed.

"Daffy, you might want to stop with the red bulbs." Sabrina said from her place beside her boyfriend, who was still sulking about the leg he had broken. How he broke it wasn't the point, the point was that he had to sit still most of the time.

"Mmm." Daphne intoned, switching the bulb in her hand for a glass ballerina. Sabrina, the only one in their family who could see patterns and colors, always directed the general placement of decorations.

Pinocchio was strewing tinsel about, carefully making sure there wasn't too much or too little on any given branch.

Veronica unpacked the nativity, setting it up carefully on the designated table. It had been her grandmother's, and she had adored the small figurines since a child.

~Merry Christmas!~

"Merry Christmas!" Daphne burst into Sabrina's room at 5:30.

"Mwn." Sabrina moaned, sitting up. "Wha?"

"Merry Christmas, come on! Puck's already stumbling down the stairs." Sabrina threw back the covers, and pulled on her bathrobe.

"Here, take these." She thrust a stack of gifts into her sister's hands.

"Are these all mine?" She asked, poking her head around the stack to see Sabrina lift an equally large stack.

"You wish." Sabrina laughed, leading the way out of the room.

The scene in the living room was decidedly tense as the two girls came in. Puck was on the couch again, dressed in his spongebob pajamas, Pinocchio still in his coat, car keys jangling in his hand. Basil was bouncing around the tree, sorting everything into piles according to person. Veronica liked to joke that it was the only time her son was neat.

"Cool, more gifts!" He grinned, seizing the stack out of Daphne's arm and proceeding to sort them. Sabrina sat her stack down next to the hyper 12 year old, and went to join Puck on the sofa. Daphne went and stood beside Pinocchio.

"You came over early." She murmured.

"Mhm. Puck told me that everything was forfeit if I didn't make it in time. So here I am." He grinned, taking her hand.

"You do know he was joking, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"No." Pinocchio said.

"Done!" Basil exclaimed.

"Great. Now wait for your father to come in with the coffee." Veronica smiled as Basil whined.

"Well, it isn't a long wait."Henry came into the living room, carrying a tray with seven mugs perched on it. He handed them out, giving Basil a special mug of cocoa.

"Now?" Basil jumped up and down.

"Sure." Veronica grinned, and Basil began handing out gifts. Fifteen minutes later, he was sprawled on the floor with a new lego set from his parents, assembling the pieces for a trailer truck.

Puck snorted at the bumper sticker Sabrina had gotten him, and promptly plastered it to his cast.

Sabrina whacked him upside the head with the journal he had given her.

Henry and Veronica exchanged gift cards again this year, always preferring to let the other person pick their own gift to making a mistake. Daphne and Pinocchio had done the same.

All in all, Veronica thought, as she looked around and saw Sabrina pulling on a new sweater, Puck tying ribbon around his own head, Daphne introducing Pinocchio to video games, Henry helping Basil to assemble his truck, and she remembered she had forgotten to get out the ham the night before.

~Merry Christmas!~

Hello, everyone! I'm back sooner than I expected, thanks to this great gift I got for Christmas. It isn't a laptop that was my sister's. She's going to need it for college) but it was the keyboard I thought I wouldn't have for another week at least. So my Christmas was pretty cool!

Anyhow, some of you may wonder why I updated my Avengers story before this. Because, that's why.

Review Replies!

None. Because I had no guest reviews.

Anyhow, how was your Christmas? Get everything you wanted?

'Til next time!

-The Irish Lass


End file.
